gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Mash-ups Performed on Glee: The New Years
A mash-up is a song or composition created by mixing 2 different pre-recorded songs, or 2 different versions of the same song. There are several methods for "song blending". The songs in mash-ups do not have to be by the same artist. The Mash-Up Concept and Composition In Glee Mash-ups received special attention after the introduction of the concept and the creation of different song mixtures in the popular TV series, Glee. The type of mash-ups that are showcased in the show are the "A vs B" type. Season One Romantic Perspective In this episode, Addison and Elizabeth both performed a mash up of Super Bass and Fly both by Nicki Minaj. '' *'Super Bass/Fly ''by Nicki Minaj and Rihanna. ''Sung by Addison and Elizabeth. Girls Will Be Boys In this episode, New Directions sang a mash up of ''Like A Boy ''by Ciara and ''Do It Like A Dude ''by Jessie J, in order to showin girls can do things that boys can. *Like A Boy/Do It Like A Dude by Ciara/Jessie J. ''Sung by New Directions. Fools In Love In this episode, Anna sang a mash-up of Rihanna's ''Love The Way You Lie Pt. 2 ''and Beyonce's ''Irreplaceable. *Love The Way You Lie/Irreplaceable by Rihanna ft. Eminem/Beyonce, ''sung by Anna. Christmas Charity Although this episode was not released, Charlie and Elizabeth were both going to perform a mash up of ''A Holly Jolly Christmas by Johnny Mathis'', and ''Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer ''from its self-titled film. *'A Holly Jolly Christmas/Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reinder ''by Johnny Mathis/Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer. Sung by Charlie and Elizabeth. Bad Influence In this episode, New Directions sang a mash up of ''Magic ''by B.o.B ft. Rivers Cuomo and ''What The Hell ''by Avril Lavigne in order to recruit more members for New Directions. *'Magic/What The Hell by B.o.B ft. Rivers Cuomo/Avril Lavigne. ''Sung by New Directions. Weekend In this episode, former members from New Directions last year, like Artie and Santana, sang with Cheyenne and A.J., a mash up of Rihanna's ''Cheers (Drink To That) and ''Headlines ''by Drake. It was performed at Chuck's party. *Cheers (Drink To That)/Headlines ''by Rihanna/Drake. ''Sung by Artie, Santana, Cheyenne and A.J. Love/War In this episode, New Directions sang a mash-up of Christina Aguilera's ''Fighter ''and Destiny's Child's ''Survivor, ''in a battle with Vocal Adrenaline. *Fighter/Survivor ''by Christina Aguilera/Destiny's Child. ''Sung by New Directions. Season Two Rock vs. R&B In this episode, the newfounded group, The McKinley Rebels, performed a mash-up of ''Mercy ''by Duffy and ''Nowhere To Run ''by Martha and The Vandellas, it was for a competition with New Directions. *Mercy/Nowhere To Run ''by Duffy/Martha and The Vandellas. ''Sung by New Directions. The Duets In this episode, Chuck and Anna performed a mash-up of B.o.B and Hayley Williams' ''Airplanes ''and ''Wonderwall ''by Oasis, it was part of a duet competition for New Directions. *Wonderwall/Airplanes by Oasis/B.o.B. ft. Hayley Williams. ''Sung by Chuck and Anna. Season Three Don't Look Back In this episode, Carina, Cheyenne and Elizabeth performed a song of ''Grow Up ''by Cher Lloyd and ''Young Forever ''by Nicki Minaj, ''it was a song based on the preparation of their senior year. *Grow Up/Young Forever '''by ''Cher Lloyd/Nicki Minaj. ''Sung by Carina, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth. Category:Lists